Angel of Death in Yuuei
by fenrir65489
Summary: What would Yuuei be like if Walter was born in this My Hero Academia Verse. Read to find out. Don't own picture. (Hiatus) I don't know what to do with this.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Hey everyone how you doing, so this is my first actual story so if I can get some feedback that wood be great. And if I could get a Beta reader to help that would be fantastic cause I'm gonna suck at this starting up. So this is Walter C. Dornez in the My hero academia verse this is the only character that is from hellsing at the moment. if I could get some help on the hero academia side I would appreciate it. I don't have that much knowledge about it at the moment.

So lets get this train-wreck started K.

Spoken "Hello"

Thoughts 'Hello'

Yelling **"Hello"**

{Linebreak}

The Angel of Death in Yuuei

By fenrir65489

 **Ch 0.1 Prologue / meeting Izuku**

Once a long time ago a baby was born that produced light. That started to exhibit unusual power in China. As days goes many other such phenomena occur that pops up everywhere these powers dubbed 'quirks' allowed people to pursue heroism as a carrier but when there are heroes villains are bound to show up.

This story is about a boy named Walter C. Dornez born from parents with quirks to produce wire from his hands and a super human body respectably. This showed in Walter as his future signature Mono-Filament Wire but that is a long time from now so lets get on with the story shall we.

 **Normal Pov.**

A alarm was seen beeping away merrily showing it to be 6:30. Ignorant to the fate that awaits it when a hand reach out from beneath the covers. A small shine of light was the only warning that the clock got before it was slice in half dying miserably. A body was soon shown to be getting out of the covers "Damn alarm" the now shown boy groaned out. After looking to see what was left of the latest alarm clock. Showing a young man with black hair and gun metal gray eyes ( Look at Walter in Hellsing the Dawn) wearing nothing except a pair of pants showing a runners body that wasn't built for strength but speed and dexterity.

 **Walter's Pov.**

"Ungg" I groaned out after waking up to that damn alarm. "Damn it that was the 6th one this week!" I complained after seeing what happened to the latest alarm. So lets get dressed and replace the alarm with the many in the closet (If you couldn't tell this has happened before on many occasions). My name is Walter C. Dornez if my name sounds weird for a kid born in japan than your right. My parents before they left me at an orphanage were from England I presume. Fits with the name at least. My quirks yes I said quirks I have tow they are a {superhuman body} allowing me strength, speed, and stamina 5 times a normal humans, I also have my {Mono-Filament wires} wires that I can control impeccably and can cut through almost anything. Now I'm know where near mastering them it took a long time to stop cutting things consciously but as you can see I can still do it when I'm disoriented.

What was the orphanage like you wonder it was shit. The people tried they did but with below average funding there weren't a lot of people looking to help us. So when I hit 8 I left to live on my own. This did not help my vocabulary that much so when I curse that's the reason why. Its also the reason that I know how to create the amount of guns I can. Now I'm no master but I can say I'm good at creating weapons that can kill.

I try not to kill but as a street rat with my quirks its almost impossible not to kill at least once. Ill tell you about that later when I care to remember. I'm currently 14 at the moment and have only really one friends Izuku Midoriya and a aquatince that hates me Katsuki Bakugo. I met both of them when I was 12 and was still a little rough around the edges from living on the streets for 4 years. The time I met Izuku was a hilarious coincidence that I was there when I was.

 **Flash back start**

'I really need to find something to eat' my stomach reminded me. With a gurgle that startled the people on the sidewalk with me. When I saw a young kid with green hair of all things mumbling to himself while crossing a red light. Not paying any attention a car barreling towards him honking at the last time just causing him to look up. I didn't really want to see any gore or a kid getting killed so I intervened.

 **Normal Pov.**

Pedestrians were surprised when they saw a line of blue light rap around the kid about to get ran over pulling him back. When they looked to who intervened they saw a kid with black hair reaching his shoulders in what looked like a butler suit pulling him back with what looked like invisible strings the only tell when the light hit the wires.

"Who's that I don't recognize him" someone whispered this line of thought continued around the crowd not really looking to get to the Izuku who almost got ran over. They quickly silenced themselves when the he walked over to Izuku and asked him

 **Walter's Pov.**

"are you okay" I asked bored.

"y-y-y-y-yes" the kid stuttered out disoriented which was kind of normal for anyone who almost got hit by a car. "thank you for saving me whats your name" he asked calming down visibly before my eyes.

"Walter C. Dornez at your service greeny" I replied

"greeny?" he said confused at the nick name "My names Izuku Midoriya Dornez-san "

"Yeah well I didn't know that did I greeny also my names Walter I could never really follow honorifics that well." I told him to hungry to really bother at the moment. My stomach divided that was the time to announce that to the world It seems scaring Izuku "sorry I'm kinda hungry at the moment"

"You could eat at my house?" he asked tentatively

"Okay" I quickly agreed to get some food in my stomach shocking him a bit at how quickly I agreed but we quickly went to his house to get food

 **Flash back end**

So that's how I met Izuku his mom quickly thanked me for saving him. Their was hugging and crying and it was immensely uncomfortable for me she quickly got me coming over more and more for food. Where I was slowly accepted into the family and I was mellowing out slowly around Izuku and his mother. Him becoming a good friend and his mother was becoming a mother to me. A few months later when I was walking over to his house I met Katsuki. But that's a story for another time so by for now.

 **Author note: so how'd I dew please give some criticism that could help flames will be ignored and this literally just popped into my head so please help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay hey guys so for the first chapter I got 5 favs and 8 follows so I think I'm doing pretty good for a first chapter so I'm goona try to make this chapter larger than the last one so I'm sorry for the Pov. Changes I'm trying to find one I like you can see from the fact I stuck to one Pov. Because that's the one i've seen around that I have actually liked where I can just go over to an area and don't think about how to word everything in a different character personality.

And DrollerKnight, Karlos 1234ify, thanks for the reviews they show that people do like the story

Spoken "Hello"

Thoughts 'Hello'

Yelling "HELLO"

Sound _Ding Dong_

{Linebreak}

The Angel of Death in Yuuei

By Fenrir65489

 **Ch. 2**

 **Walter's Pov.**

So it was a few months where I learned that Izuku had no quirk that I met Katsuki Bakugo. A little shit that decided that since Izuku had no quirk he had the right to beat him down for his dream of being a hero. I remember the first time I heard his dream I didn't think he could do it but I don't think I can forget that day. The day he got me to try and be a hero as well

 **Flash back start**

"Do you really think you can be a hero" when Izuku heard this he just looked up at me and the way his eyes burned as he answered the question would stay with me for the rest of my days.

"Yes." no hesitation was in his gaze as he told me what he thought "I may naught have a quirk but I will continue to try even when the world knocks me down." what he said just mystified me I never really thought about being a hero I mean I can move fast and cut things what chance do I have.

"hey do you think I could be a hero as well." Izuku without any hesitation answered me with no doubt in his eyes.

Yeah I think you can I mean. While your wires do cut they can do so much more. They can grab, hold, pull, and any other things that you could think of I mean you could even try to get blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" yeah he kinda went on a tangent there I mean it happens sometimes when hes thinking about hero things and its kinda creepy but I just try to withstand as much as I can. I mean while it is a weird hobby he can think up some cool stuff while in his zone. But I still gotta snap him out of it. "OWwhat was that for" he asked angrily after I slapped him in the back of the head (Gibbs slap).

"You were going on one of your tangents again"]

"Really I didn't notice"

"Yep so what did you think I could do now" I asked him because he looked like he had something good to tell me.

"Weeelll I was thinking you could create objects with your wires…" he started to explain.

 **Flash back End**

Now what that conversation put my mind to being a hero and as we all know we cant be a hero if all we do is cut people up. So I had to train some more to stop myself from cutting everything that my wires touch. Izuku was helpful for the simple reason of he gave me a new perspective and new ideas that I probably wouldn't think of by myself. Like when he suggested I try to create objects. We found out I couldn't really create complicated things but a mesh sheet was easy. It just took a minute or 2 not really viable in a battle, but we did find out the meshes were strong enough to block small things. We didn't really have enough gear to test out the meshes further. So the only thing I could really do was train it till I could get the amount of time it takes to create down in 2 years I've got it down to 3 seconds a mesh as best as I could get in the time I was given between the mesh and trying to make my wires non lethal while strengthening them I couldn't really train them as much as I wanted.

A few months after meeting Izuku as he asked me to call him. I met a friend of his, well friend in name only because I cant really see Katsuki Bakugo being Izuku's friend what with Bakugo yelling at him all the time. I mean who does that I can understand being angry at some people, but it looks like Bakugo was always angry I mean what did Izuku do to deserve any of the crap Bakugo forces him to put up with daily. I mean … I'm getting off track when I first met Bakugo he was being his normal charming self and picking on Izuku.

 **Flash Back Start**

I'm walking down the street heading to Izuku's house when out of nowhere I hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh.'Now I'm no Einstein but that doesn't sound like sex' I think heading over to see what the sound was. When I turned the corner I saw what looked like a kid with ashy blond hair, and some other kids beating the shit out of Izuku.

"Stop thinking you can be a hero Deku your nothing because you were born nothing." the blond kid yelled while hitting Izuku over and over again.

It took me a second to process what my eyes were seeing. But I quickly shot forward and grabbed the wrist of the blond kid while giving him and his friends a glare, " What the fuck do you shitheads think your doing!"

"Whats it to you, your not involved its not like your Deku's friend " the blond kid replied angrily. While looking to punch at me instead of Izuku this time.

That was quickly stopped with some wires being wrapped around the hand. I tightened them a bit but not enough to cut or break anything just bruise a bit.

"What the hell is this shit" the blond kid yelled while wincing form the grip of my wires. "Get these of me "

"Why would I want to do that" smirking at him showing clearly that I was the one that the wires belonged to. Which made his face go red and steam erupt from his hair.

"Let go or your going to regret it"

"now why would I want to do that your were beating up my friend here" I said smiling down at him which was pretty easy with me being 5'5'' and him being what looked like 4' 11''

"your friends with Deku why would you want to do that"

"Because his determination surprised me and I wanted to learn more"

"Really that's the reason your helping this worthless shit. Well if you want to help him you'll go down with him." he yelled running at me with a fist pulled back. I quickly dodged the punch and pulled my wires around him to slam his arms to his torso so he couldn't really hurt anyone at the time.

"he beat Katsuki **run** " the 3 other kids quickly got out of their when I took Katsuki as I heard his name was called. While Katsuki cursed at them to come help him. While he was struggling and cursing up a storm at me with what looked like explosions happening all around him. I walked over to Izuku and ignored him.

"Are you okay Izuku" I asked while looking him over to see if he had anything other than bruises.

"No I'm okay at the moment Kacchan just messing with me again." he told me while I heard a 'stop calling me that' behind me in response to what I think was the nickname.

"Well lets leave Kacchan alone ill untie him when were away from him so he cant attack us while are backs are turned" after saying that I quickly picked Izuku up in a fireman cary and dashed away getting a squeck from him because of the abrupt action. I released the wires after we were about a block away from the cursign kid.

 **Flash Back End**

And that's how I met the explosive tempered Katsuki Bakugo. He never really forgave me for tying him up that one time and has had a grudge against me since trying to beat me but I try not to fight that much since while hews annoying I don't really want to fight without a good reason.

After I met Izuku and his mom I was forced to go to school with them so I could actually get into Yuuei because for sure they wont take a street rat. At least that is what Ms. Midoriya explained as the reason for the action. While I wasn't the best in class mainly from the fact I missed a lot while on the streets I was still smart enough to get a good B average which was good enough for me to get in to Yuuei's hero course.

I finally got my control over my wires to the point that I could grab a my cigarettes without cutting them. Oh I didn't tell you I smoked well now you know I picked it up while I was on the streets they help me calm down. A good thing for my quirks right I cant get cancer or at least not from my cigs. Both of the Midoriya's think I should quit but I just cant they keep some of the edge of life down.

 **Prologue Over/Canon Start**

I was in my class just waiting for the day to be over. Mainly because while I'm in the same school as Izuku I'm not in the same class. And no one really wanted to get to know me. Now this really didn't matter except for the simple fact that class is boring when you have nothing to do and I couldn't really skip if I wanted to pass.

I really wish I met up with Izuku when I went to school but Its seems like that was not meant to be. 'I heard he saw all might that must have made his day that's his favorite hero ever' I thought to myself until the bell rang. I quickly got out of their because no one wants to be in school for longer than they have to be.

I couldn't really meet up with Izuku until I got to his home mainly because it looked like he ran to the city again to try to catch a glimpse of some pro heroes. So I went on to his house where Inko was waiting for both me and Izuku since we normally get home together.

"I'm here" I announce when I get into the house.

"hello Walter how was your day and have you seen Izuku anywhere at he moment." Inko asked me looking for her son who was also my friend.

"No sorry after I get a out of these clothes ill look for him if you want me to" I volunteered

"thank you dear that would be helpful"

After getting out of those stuffy school uniforms I got into my preferred outfit and set my hair back again ( 466600). And quickly set out to find him. After looking around to see if he was in any of the usual spots I spotted him, but I noticed something was wrong he didn't have his notebook had his head down and was trudging instead of anything else. A ran as fast as possible over because it looked like he was just done for the day. I tried to get what was wrong out of him as fast as possible, "Hey whats wrong normally your over the moon after leaving hero street" {Don t know if its real but lets just say it is where Izuku saw mt lady debut.}.

"I was I even saw all might" he sounded strangely disappointed when he talked about his favorite hero.

"so whats wrong that would normally make you ecstatic."

"It did until I went up to him when everyone was gone to see if I could be a hero as well even with the fact that I'm quirkless" "And" "He said no I should just give up and look for a more manageable dream."

"WHAT WHY WOULD HE aghhh" I screamed while trying to understand any reason of someone especially all might destroying Izuku's dream.

"He wasn't being mean about it plus it looked like he had a lot on his plate at the time he said it." Izuku was trying to justify it. While this didn't stop me from thinking that he was a jackass it did at least cool my anger.

I still huffed and puffed but my head was clear so I decided to try something to at least cheer him up. "Hey want to go get some food before" an explosion interrupted me we both quickly looked to see what the sound was and saw just a pillar of black smoke

"Wha what happened

"I don't know but lets get over their to at least see if people are hurt." We Sprinted all the way over to the cloud, we were not expecting to see a huge blob monster with what looked like "Is that Katsuki in their!?" yes Katsuki was in the blob struggling to get out even when it looked futile to everyone else. The pro heroes tried to help but it looked like they couldn't do anything to him

"HA HA you cant attack me without hurting this kid. And what a perfect quirk he has hell be the best host I've had in a while." the blob monologue witch I didn't think people did except on TV in the overblown movies which lost traction after quirks started appearing.

Izuku let out a gasp like he couldn't believe what he was seeing "that the villain that was fighting all might before he left but he was in a water bottle" Izuku looked deep in thought until it seemed he found his answer "Ah it must have been when I grabbed him which means that this " he looked on "is my"

"Its not your fault" I cut in.

"But" he didn't sound convinced

"NO you couldn't have known what would have happened when you grabbed all might and you didn't plan for this to happen, but there is something that you can do you can help me …." he stopped listening and just started running in "Plan how to s save him God Dammit we need a plan" this didn't stop me from running right after him. Because while Katsuki was annoying I didn't want him to die before he could complete some of his dreams.

 **Izuku Pov.**

'His eyes. They were calling for help' I thought while not really hearing Walters words. 'Why is my body just moving on my own. I cant help I cant do anything for this situation. I vaguly heard Desutegoro yell at me to stop but I didn't listen.

When I finally got to the blob I did the only thing I could do I smashed my backpack down to try and force him to let go of Kacchan. When that didn't work I tried to claw away the goop surrounding him.

"What the hell what do you think your doing Deku you cant help your quirkless what do you think will happen." Kacchan yelled at me to try to stop me but that did little to deter me before

"I've had enough of you" the villain yelled while taking a swipe at me. I closed my eyes and waited to be covered. After a few seconds I noticed that nothing has happened yet so I looked up to see the goo man looking confused while his head was separated from his body. Blinking the only thing I could think of would have to be 'Walter?'

 **Pro Heroes Pov.**

What does that kid think hes doing he cant help anything a pro hero yelled his appearance that of a modified plague doctors mask.

'Hes not his body just moved on its own jumping in for the sake of helping that kid' All Might other wise known as Toshinori Yagi thought giving a small laugh, "He who'd think I would ever get my words thrown right back in my face in this kind of situation" he laughed quietly to himself while seemingly bulking up into the face of All Might. The villain then yelled something that turned all the pro heroes hearts cold

"I've had enough of you" all of the heroes looked to see the villain ready smash the kid into the ground.

"Save the kid if he takes that hell die" Desutegoro yelled while running in with 2 other heroes. But it looked like they wouldn't make it in time.

At the same time Toshinori thought to himself ' Come on transform I need to save him he needs to live.' just when it looked like Izuku was about to be crushed the hand seemed to be cut into tiny pieces that just flopped around him, and the villains head was cut away from his body. While this was happening what looked like wires were wrapped around the hostages body before tearing him free of his prison.

'Who did that' everyone who noticed the spectacle happen with wide eyes wondering what happened and coming to a stop. Before everyone turned to ware they heard footsteps over everything else at the time. They turned and stared at what looked like at 6'2'' teenager walking down the street wearing a butlers uniform, (Outfit from Walter as millenniums secret weapon). With what looked like lights flashing around him periodically while leading away form him to the structures still on fire around him.

"Really Izuku you couldn't have waited for me to make a plan to get us all out safely you just had to jump in he" the teenager sounded more amused than mad at the moment, "He but that's what I like about you you'll give your all to be a hero even when it means your life. Now lets get you out of their" with what looked like simple hand gestures both of the kids were pulled over to the butler well out of the reach of the monster.

' This is my chance to get rid of him' all might quickly bulked up despite the pain it caused him and ran in.

 **Normal Pov.**

"What do you think your doing with my new host glasses the" piece of garbage in front of me asked me seemingly insulted that I did not try to talk to him.

"Away form the garbage while the heroes do their jobs and I help with the fires that you caused with Katsuki's help" at that moment. Walter saw the realization flash across his face that he didn't have anything to protect him anymore. Before a large body that after a moment he realized belonged to All Might appeared in front of him.

"Well young Midoriya I told you what a hero needs but it seems like I was not following my own message. A hero must sacrifice his life to help the people who need it so with that said let me protect the city. DETROIT SMASH" all might yelled while striking the blob in the center of his body blasting him away and clearing the sky.

'So this is the strength of the number one hero he that's awesome' Walter while not showing it on his faced was surprised by the strength to launch the villain away while clearing the sky.

"And thank you young man for helping get the kids out of there, and for protecting the buildings."

"Not a problem. I wanted to plan and then help but it seems like my body jumped in rights when it looked like Izuku's did." he explained. Unseen by him all might's eyes widened a small bit while he thought 'two children with the makings of true heroes he this must be fate. But i've already chosen Izuku as the next user of one for all, and it doesn't look like this kid needs that power anyway.'

That's exactly what makes a true hero my young friend, but it seems like I need to get back to work" he laughed while bounding away out of the view of the press that just arrived at the time. Walter smiled to himself

So that's the symbol of peace hes better than you described him Izuku Walter turned ready to help Izuku to the paramedics only know noticing that he was unconscious. 'He lets get you over there" he quickly walked over with Izuku floating on his wires to the heroes never noticing the eyes that were following him with less than noble ideas.

"wires that can cut like that, he would make a good villain" a man with what looked like dark fire for a body mused out loud catching the entire display

{Line Break}

"Hey what do you want to do now Izuku?" Walter asked while they were walking home after telling the police and pro heroes their side of the story.

"Lets just go home I want something to eat" they both agreed to that statement and began the treck to the Midoriya house.

"Hey" was heard behind them. When they turned around they both were surprised to find Katsuki behind them showing he was the one that stopped them.

"Huh" they understandingly puzzled because it looked like Katsuki went back to his house after the paramedics cleared him to go home.

"I didn't need your help, you didn't have to save me. The next time you try ill blow your face off." Katsuki angrily huffed. After that he just turned around and started to stomp off back home they both presumed.

"Well that was weird" Izuku agreed with what Walter just said immensely. After a moment they both turned to each other and just shrugged of what they thought was Katsuki just being Katsuki.

"I am here" they jumped at the voice that preceded All might sliding out of an alley into their view.

"All Might what are you doing here, and how did you escape the press." Izuku and Walter were justifiably confused, but only Izuku vocalized that confusion.

Why escaping the press was cake for me because I'm All Mi-psshhh" he was interrupted by blood shooting out of his mouth and a cloud surrounding him, that was quickly blown away to show a tall bony blond hared man.

"Izuku" Walter started, staring at what yused to be a giant muscle man.

"Yeah Walter"

"did you leave something out from when you talked about your first meeting"

"yeah"

"is this it"

"yeah"

"okay just checking. What the hell did I just witness." both all might and Izuku quickly tried to explain what happened. Showing the scar on Toshinori's stomach telling him about his quirk losing power to him really only being able to keep it active for 2 ½ hours a day. Walter took this in stride after the understandable shock of knowing the #1 hero was slowly dyeing. "So why did you pop up all of a sudden" Walter tried to get the conversation back on the track of Toshinori stopping them from going home which led to a new explanation of him wanting to make Izuku his student and a pro hero. While giving him his quirk one for all. Which was a shock for both of them. "He looks like you can become a true blue hero after all. I can see I'm not needed for the rest of this so ill meet you at home Izuku tell me if you need something." Walter said before jumping away ready for more training surprising both Izuku and Toshinori cause of his quick acceptance.

"You've got a good friend their young Midoriya" All Might commented while they watched Walter leap away using the houses as a road back to his home.

"I know, so how can I become a hero" Izuku asked exited.

"we train meet me at the beach to begin your training. It looks like you have some definition just not enough to actually use one for all" Izuku's jaw dropped at that sentence and it looked like the life was drained out of him.

{Training Montage}

We see Izuku dragging junk around in the background with Toshinori egging him on. With a slowly time passes showing more and more junk being moved into a collective pile to be taken to an actual garbage site. Two weeks pass of this with less and less trash being on the ground

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Toshinori arrived to see the beach clear and Izuku screaming at the top of a giant mound of trash, 'He did it in a week before the deadline'

"Young Midoriya you did it!" All might yelled while transforming into his hero form. "Now to attain the quirk one for all you need to do is" he trailed off for suspense. Then he plucked a hair from hi head "eat this hair"

While at the start of the month of training we trail out to a forest that looks like it was put in a grinder. Off to the side you could see what seemed to be a rough training field. With what looked like weights that weighed over 200 lbs and a track field. Walter was seen panting, sweat dripping from every point of his body. Facing something that wasn't shown at the moment "I just need to cut everything but the actual body so lets try this one more time" with a grunt of exertion he threw his fingers forward while running around his target a car crash dummy holding what looked like weapons in both hands and a grenade belt around his torso. The guns were sliced clean in half with no way of functioning properly while the grenade belt was cut only on the pieces actually holding it to the body. While this was happening wires were binding the dummy's hands to its side while not actually cutting into the body. Witched showed a successful capture. "Finally I got to being able to use my wires to both cut and capture at the same time."

To the side you could see hundreds of what looked like dummy's with their heads arms or anything in between cut in half, with a collection of guns right next to them in the same condition as the dummy's. Now I just have to be able to do that while moving at my top speed. I can only go at a normal run while doing this. I cant seem to get this while doing a full on sprint. Which to Walter would be enough to dodge a barrage of bullets. But that would have to be at another time because he noticed his phone ringing over by the tent he brought out when he started training. "Hello who is it, _Its Izuku the entrance exam is almost here,_ oh hello Izuku is it that time already ill go right over, you'd _better or mom will never let you hear the end of it,_ I might need to tidy up a bit I'm drenched in sweat and haven't had a proper bath that wasn't just jumping into a river, _HEEEE why would you do that when we have a perfectly good bath at home_ , to train by the way have you finished your training, _I have_ , how was it and were you given one for all, _It went well i've gotten much stronger I'm catching up to you, and yeah all might did give me one for all_ , good that's great ill meet you at your house so we can go to the entrance exam together alright, _alright,_ see you bye." Walter clicked the end call button

Hugh I guess I better clean up and head home. He said while waving his arm at he pile of dummy's slash guns. Which seemed to be at that moment cut into tiny pieces that wouldn't trouble anyone out there after him lets get going.

Author Note: well theirs chapter 2 how'd you think next chapter should be out when I actually get in time with school it took me three days just to get this finished but here it is. Thanks for reading and I hope that the chapter was good. Next chapter should start at the entrance exams as you should realize I don't know how much Ill put after that but it wont just be the entrance exams some of the classes should be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here's chapter 3. thanks for all the encouragement. Also I am thinking of going the harem root for Walter so look out for that Ochaka goes with Izuku tho so you don't have to worry about that. I'm not sure who should be in the harem except midnight and Tsuyu. So lets get this started. And sorry for the delay it was a pain trying to wright this out between school and the family moving.**

Speech "Hello"

Thought 'Hello'

Yell " **Hello** "

Sound _Booom_

Ch 3. Surprise Surprise Walters Strong.

Since he was done with training Walter headed over to the Midoriya house. Meeting up with Izuku on the way there by chance. Izuku looked like he just got done with a jog. He was sweating like a pig while wearing a plain white shirt and sweatpants. "Hey Izuku hows your month been going"

"Great Walter i've finished the training that all might put me thru and was given one for all. Even if I don't think I'm worthy of it sometime" he replied trailing of in uncertainty at the end of his reply.

"Don t worry you'll do fine I mean even if you don't you still need to try your best right." Walter stated bluntly not at all concerned with the sweat drop that was slowly falling down Izuku's head.

"That's not helping Walter" Izuku deadpanned at his friend that sometimes still shoved his foot in his mouth.

"I wasn't trying to help I want you to believe in yourself so you start ignoring what other people say." Walter was totally unapologetic about his behavior

"Well I – hey look there U.A. ." the conversation stopped when they saw the huge building that consisted U.A. Hero School. "Wow" they echoed each others thoughts. They didn't think U.A. would be this large. A quick glance at eachother showed Izuku beaming widely. While Walter had a soft smile that hid how exited he truly was.

"So lets get going were not going to get in just staring at he place." Walter tried to get Izuku to step forward first to achieve his dream.

"True – ung" Izuku started but was interrupted by Katsuki slamming into him from behind.

"Move it Deku" he yelled while continuing a sedate jog into the building. It looked like that disheartened Izuku a bit before he worked up the courage to take the step forward. And immediately started falling over

"wooh" Walter tried to grab Izuku before he hit the ground but a small hand hit his backpack before he completely fell. They both were surprised when Izuku started to float a bit. Before he started to fall again but that time Walter was ready to catch him. And made sure to steady Izuku before anything else happened that made this day worse.

"Are you okay" a soft voice asked behind the boys. And they both turned in unison to see a cute girl about the same height as Izuku with brown hair that reached to her shoulders "..." "Yeah hes okay thanks for the save that would have been bad if he took a fall at the start of the day" Walter butted in since Izuku was in shock that a girl was talking to him. "No problem so I have to get inside see you if you get inside." "You to" she walked into the school while Walter waved and Izuku was still stumped.

"I just talked to a girl"Walter quickly squashed that notion "No you stared at a girl with your mouth wide open I talked to her" "Cant you let me believe" he sounded a bit defeated there "Believe Yes, Have delusions no. Now come on we need to get to the starting area." they both ran into the school and decided to keep the small talk to a minimum until they were sure they were done with the test.

The Written test was not really that hard for either of them so they got ready for the practical exam. When the next saw eachother they were in a giant room with hundreds of other potential candidates. When the hero present mic went on stage everyone stopped talking while he explained how the test was going to work. They each would go into separate zones to get points off fake villains. While you could also get points off helping other students. It was kinda a no brainer that the students couldn't attack eachother it was a hero school after all. The card showed that Katsuki was in zone A, Izuku in B, while Walter was in C. "So we cant help eachother that's understandable." he commented after seeing that Izuku and he were in different blocks.

After a moment s student wearing a business suit like uniform stood up to ask a question "Sir the pamphlet said there are 4 enemies types your only showing 3" he pointed out the obvious. "That's right while the first 3 types of villains count as 1, 2, and 3 points respectably the 4th is worth 0 points meaning its just an obstacle that is in your way." that caused a murmur to spread across the crowd.

"Well see you after the exam Izuku." Walter left with the rest of the students that needed to go to their own zones. After a minute of walking he got to his arena and started to look around to see what the other candidates were like the only ones that really stood out to him were 2 people. One was a cute girl with green hair in the shape of a bow and has the posture of a frog, while the other was a boy with what looked like red and white hair cut in half on his head. Other than that everyone else didn't really matter to him

"So lets get this party started **GOOOO!** "Everyone looked confused except Walter and the red/white kid they were the only ones that started running on the word go "What are you waiting for you wont get a count down from villains" that kicked everyone in high gear and a stampede followed.

Walter sprinted forward just when he heard the word go. Looking like a blur to everyone that didn't have enhanced eyesight. Running farther than the other examines to get a head start without them getting in the way. Walter unleashed his wires with a smirk and started mercilessly cutting down the robots with flicks of his wrist. "And that's 45 points for me and it looks like this area is safe at the moment lets go look around" and he took off. While running around Walter ran into some students in trouble it didn't slow him down much but he did help by cutting robots in half that were overwhelming the other students. "And that's 73 for me lets just help the rest of them so they at least can fight to their best."

{Command Center/Pro Heroes}

A collection of pro heroes were sitting watching the arenas with critical eyes. The only ones that were recognizable were Mt. Lady and All might the rest were unknown at the time. A random hero decided to talk a bit, "There's many candidates that are exceptional this exam. Some use information gathering methods to win their battles" A screen shows a 6 armed candidate spreading his arms apart doing something. "While others use pure speed, power, or combat ability to outstrip their peers" "true but there are some that shine even above that" A rat like being said while sitting in one of the front seats. "True" they all seem to agree to that while looking on one screen in particular showing Walter that was playing back from when he first jumped in. "Walter C. Dornez, orphan no real school records until 6th grade when he joined for the first time since he was 8 and left the orphanage. We presume he was on the streets until he for some reason joined the school. Its strange but we can overlook that since that it only means that he did something good for himself getting official education." "Do we really need to know this Headmaster" A hero who looked like a stone slab grew a face asked "Not really I just thought it was interesting, anyway he has duel quirks and seems adept at using both of them" "Dual quirks that's rare what are they I would think it has something to do with the flash of light that's shown around him before a a robot is cut to pieces." a woman wearing a dominatrix like outfit commented.

You would be right he has the quirks superhuman body which we all can attest to." "He got out of the gate fast enough that the cameras could only spot him for a second or 2" a hero that looked like a lizard added impressed "But what is the other quirk a superhuman body does not let someone cut things in half just by waving in their direction." "That would be his second quirk what he calls {Mono-Filament wire} as you can see hes quite good at using them" the headmaster clicks a remote and a separate screen turns on showing Walter cutting robots apart with ease while the next clip showed him dragging other students out of danger without actually harming them "it seems he can use the wires for both cutting and dragging, it shows he can control if they cut anything" the other heroes ewer suitably impressed by the powerful and versatile quirks that were shown by the teen.

While this was happening two women in the room were admiring Walters form since he had ditched the jacket that U.A. Gave at the beginning of the tests leaving his chest bare except for his gloves, and a sweatshirt that did nothing to hide the muscles that were hiding under his skin. They were both surprised by themselves for admiring a 15 year old. Now they had to admit that he didn't look any teenager that they had seen before without a body morphing quirk.

"Oh they let out the zero pointer lets see how they handle that."

{Walter}

Walter finally got to 80 points by helping the other students out. He never really stole kills just restrained the robots until the other students could get enough points to destroy them themselves. It didn't help him that much but he did fell good being able to help other teens.

After a moment were he just sat on his ass taking a break to get his breath back in him. He felt the earth shake under him before to his surprise a giant ass robot broke out from the ground to stand over all the buildings. 'That Must be the 0 pointer I see the reason that they put the test like that they need to know that we know are own limits. I don't think I can take that thing down without exhausting myself and collapsing afterwords, so lets make sure everyone gets out in time.' Walter set about getting out of the arena with everyone else. He was stopped when he heard a groan of pain behind him when he turned around he saw the frog like girl with her leg trapped under some ruble that looked to come from the giant robots arrival.

When he was about to run over and help he saw he didn't have enough time to help her and get them both out. "It seems that I'm gonna have to try that anyway" he said with a sigh. "Lets get this over with" Walter quickly started to gather his wires until they were in a bundle that was the size of a large TV wire. "this is the largest I can get without it losing its cutting power. I need to cut where its weakest I don't think I'm gonna be able to cut through the metal with my wires like this. Lets do this." he quickly ran across buildings and the other obstacles to get to the girl and Robot thinking quickly he ran till he was about at he arm and jumped onto it.

When he landed he immediately started to sprint up towards the neck of he beast. The robot noticed him immediately and started to try and swat him right out of thin air. Walter quickly used his wires to pull him towards the shoulder of the Robot. When he landed he threw his wire cable around its neck while catching the wire he jumped down its back to add momentum. Hoping it would be enough, after a moment it seems like the extra strengths was needed when the wire only got caught half way to the spine of the robot, luckily just enough to disable the great beast and get it to start falling backwards.

'Oh crap I didn't think of a way to save myself' he huffed a sigh "Looks like I'm gonna either get flattened or need to go to the hospital after this" he quickly accepted his face and braced himself for the pain. Before he heard something speeding towards him. When he turned to look Walter was surprised to find the frog girl right in front of him before he felt the impact that launched both of them out of the path that the robot was falling in.

The fact they were out of the way did not help the fact they were falling several stories down. "Err do you have anything to get us out of this mess its taking my all just to stay concieus" "No ribbit" "Oh want to scream all the way down while hugging eachother." "Sure" " **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** " was heard while they fell down to what they thought would be their deaths, or at least severe injuries. What they were not expecting was a giant ice ramp to form under them to slow their falls enough so that the only real injury would be from the cold of the ice.

When they looked up the saw that they were fine but still holding eachother. That was quickly stopped when they jumped apart both blushing from the contact. 'She was soft, why the hell am I thinking about that when we don't know who saved us' 'Wow he was toned I could feel his 6 pack. It felt like steel I'm gonna go for him.' were there thoughts Walter totally oblivious to the fact he was now being chased by a cute frog girl. _Cough_ "do you believe your safe to get to the medics" they heard and what they saw surprised them. It was the red and white kid, he had what looked like ice coming from the side of him. Showing it was him who they had to thank for saving them.

"No I think I'm good thanks for the save/thank you for helping us" was said by Walter and Tsuyu respectably said to him. "No problem" was heard before he started to walk away like it didn't matter, if he saved them or not. That's when the buzzer turned on and showed that the exam was over and to head home and wait for their entrance letter. If they got it at all, a quick goodbye was shared before they ran home to get in bed and pass out.

 **LineBreak**

{Next week Thursday 12:30 pm}

Walter was at his apartment waiting forth his exam letter to arrive with his scores. Most of the previous week he was cheering up Izuku or playing video games to pass the time. So he wouldn't worry all the time thinking about what ifs.

After a while he herd his door bell ring when he got up to go get it the mailman was gone with a letter in the slot. Walking back to the kitchen he started to open the letter but half way open a small disc fell out. The disc sparked a bit then emitted a holographic screen showing all might in a business suit, "I am here." "All Might why are you?" "You must be wondering why I'm here well your looking at Yuuei's newest member of the teaching faculty that right the symbol of peace will be teaching at U.A." a hand is show going in the familiar gesture of speed it up, "What hurry up, I have how many of these left. Hugh, well Walter you passed the written test and then went on to get 80 villain points and 20 rescue points that by itself was impressive but there was another thing that was even more impressive"

A screen popped up to the side of Allmight showing Tsuyu in her uniform showing she was already accepted "I don't think I could have gotten out of that without him. So yes he should be given a place in U.A." the screen faded to black while the camera focused back to All might. "This shows that you were awarded hero points because that is what a hero is supposed to do give up their personal safety to protect someone. This means that you got into U.A. With the highest score for the year your the number 1 but you'll have to work hard to keep that understood." "Yeah" Walter was both happy and anxious; happy because he got into the school anxious because he had to now work even harder to keep the to the bar he set for himself.

"We will be looking forward to seeing you in class next Monday all of the information you should need is in the actual letter. Well time to go bye." after that weird goodbye the device stopped leaving the image of a grinning all might facing him. He just slumped down in relief because he could finally stop worrying about if he got in or not. "I should call Izuku if he got in" was the first thing he said after a minute of just sitting their in relief. When he picked up his phone he saw that their was one new message and it was form Izuku when he clicked it the only thing it said was 'I GOT IN I GOT IN.' Walter just smiled at that glad both he and his friend got into the school they wanted. Now he just had to read the requirement list that was on the paper and he would be good. Their was already a picture of what he wanted his costume to look like and that would be submitted when they asked for it.

After a little while of just relaxing after that paranoia strike he walked to the letter a read a bit of it, and then walked out of the apartment to get the supplies he needed in school.

{Monday 30 minutes before the class starts}

'Well lets get going ill meet Izuku on the way there' Walter thought after cleaning up the uniform a bit so it was a bit looser around the joints. After looking at the clock and seeing he only had 30 minutes to get to school he started to run across roof tops to get their in a good time. When he finally reached the school he checked his watch and saw he had ten minutes left before class officially started so he had time to actually find the class room

When Walter finally found the room the door looked like it was made for people at about 10 feet tall. Which didn't really bother him that much he saw weirder quirks on the streets that would look strange even in the quirk filled would they lived in at the moment. When he walked in he only saw a few people milling about looking for anything to really do till the teacher actually got there. The only people he actually recognized was Tsuyu and Katsuki both who only looked at him for a moment then looked a way with 2 different reactions, Katsuki let out a 'ch' sound and after glaring at him looked at something else, while Tsuyu blushed a bit then turned back to the front of the classroom.

After a small amount of time Izuku showed up looking disoriented and followed by a tall official looking teen that was badgering him about the fact he must have knew about the hero points before the test actually started after a little bit of small talk we heard a small cough coming from the doorway when the we looked over surprise was evident on our faces. In the door way on the floor was a man in a sleeping bag acting like a caterpillar.

"It took you 8 seconds to be quiet, times a luxury for heroes so stop playing around" he said, "my name is Shota Aizawa I'm your home room teacher. And while it may be sudden I need you to put these on and go out into the field" introducing himself while holding what looked like a blue and white track suit. After putting the suit on we filed out and were surprised again when we were told that we were taking a quirk assessment test. He asked Katsuki to throw the softball using his quirk and a got 750 meters

"Using our quirks as much as we like that's expected from the hero course thisle be fun." a random person behind Walter commented.

" Fun do you think in the 3 years you'll take to be a hero you'll have the same outlook. All right. Whoever comes in last place in all 8 tests will be judged to have no reason to be here and will be summarily thrown out." Aizawa-sensei said while having a smirk on his face while the people behind Walter started to mutter to themselves about the fact.

We started with the 50 meter dash the first up were Tenya and Tsuyu they got 3.04 and 5.58 seconds respectably. The test kept going on that scale until it got to Walters turn, where he went up to get to the starting spot and got into position. When the robot said start I started sprinting as fast as possible when he passed the machine "1.30" was heard. After that the tests were pretty straight forward concerning grip strengths, side to side hops, standing hop distance, and softball throw. When it was his turn for the softball throw Walter decided to not use the wires a lot during these tests since they couldn't help as much as his body quirk he got 723 close to Katsuki's score but not above it.

The only other things that really happened during the tests was when Ochaco got infinity, and when it was Izuku's turn where it looked like Aizawa-sensei turned his quirk off since it apparently destroys the body part that its working in at the moment. When he got another chance he only used the tip of his finger as the receptacle turning his index finger into a dark purple bruise. The whole class was shocked at his score it being 705

 **Walter, 1st person Pov.**

After that Katsuki tried to attack Izuku but as stop by Aizawa-sensei. After that we were given our scores. Mine being near the top of the list while Izuku being at the bottom. It looked like he was crushed so I walked over to help him "Keep listening" I encouraged him to not give up since I noticed something off with Aizawa-senseis tone showing that he had something planned. By the way the expulsion of the lowest scoring student was a sham to get you to work as hard as you could.

When me and Izuku walked home we were accompanied by Lida as he would like us to call him.

Showing that he wasn't really mean just incredibly honest to the point that he should really think before he spoke more.

The next day we were shown how the classes were arranged. English first, followed by math then lunch. And in the afternoon we had basic hero training.

"I am.. coming through the door like a normal person" Allmight yelled while entering I wondered why he did that but put it out of my mind when my classmates started talking about that he was an actually teacher. "Ill be teaching the very basics of being a hero by training in different ways. Today we have combat training, but to do that well need" He paused for dramatic affect, then he pointed to opening panels and yelled "These costumes based on your quirk registration and the requests that you sent in before school started" that exited everyone even me, I mean who wouldn't that shows that we officially started our actual training. After that exiting tidbit he told us to meet at area B after putting the costumes on.

Mine was a black long sleeved shirt with a red over shirt and glasses that helped me make out my wires even in low visibility situations. (The Picture at the top). My reasoning is the longer sleeves will let me hold more of my wires without having to create more at the scene. Just hold them over or under them.

After that we met up to see what the battle training actually consisted of. We met right in front of a non distinct building with a door on the opposite side from it.

All Might started to explain, "Okay listen up for this class you'll be paired up in groups of 2 and split up into a villains vs. heroes indoor battle." after a barrage of questions he looked kinda out of sync. Then he resumed his explanation. "The villains have hidden a bomb in the building the heroes need to catch the villains or recover the bomb in the allotted time. The villains need to catch the heroes or protect the bomb for the whole time. " this felt very gamy. He then surprised all of us by telling that "Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots. Also we will need someone to go solo because we have an uneven class who would like to do that"

"Ill go solo" I said holding my hand in the air. (everyone else was in their cannon team)

 **Okay here's chapter 3 sorry again for the late update I'm trying to at least get one of these close to out every Friday but that didn't really work next time. And I apologize for turning back to 1st person for the last bit it just felt better when I'm working purely from Walters perspective.**


End file.
